


Shanties of the Atlantic

by UnfinishedProject



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Minor canon changes, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/UnfinishedProject
Summary: What's common in a survivor of a naval storm, a girl labelled as a traitor and a daughter in a newly arrived merchant family? Will the changes brought on by the Kenway in their life be for the best?Each character has their separate partner; some entries might be extended in a separate work.Inspired by last month's drabble prompts; hoping to keep me on a writing binge.





	1. Peace Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt of Choice: Gift

"Lass, drop the sword and I don't have to hurt you." The captain's words seemed genuine but it wasn't enough; she had no intention of joining him and his crew. It wasn't the first time her father offered her in place of the precious cargo; but the first a captain accepted.  
"I won't."  
"Don't make me ask again, lass." Her stance faltered watching him aim a pistol at her; sheathing the sword however reluctant. She noticed a small smirk on his lips, different that of the lustful ones sailors gave her; compelling her to accept his hand. "The name's Edward."


	2. Not Open for Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Debt

She feared opening the door, expecting the return of the unpleasant major-general; instead, she found herself face to face with a stranger. He was roughly half his age and more charming; yet something told her to stay away.  
"Apologies but we aren't open."  
"Let him in, lambkin." She was about to close the door when hearing her father's words, reluctantly stepping aside. She followed them to the study inquiring if they wanted tea, overhearing their introductions; Haytham Kenway, seeking out a favour.  
It piqued her interests; they were rather new to Boston, her father couldn't possibly been in trouble already.


	3. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Hunt

She didn't look back, certain that the hunters were after her; she run off from her father's party at the first chance.  
"Ride on." A hand cut off her scream with another curling around her waist; unsure who her assailant was or where he came from. She complied with following orders, stopping the horse quite a distance away.  
"What do you want from me?"  
"Help. Information. You're with the redcoats, right?" She wanted to protest but, in a sense, she was with them; one of the officers' coat still hung from her shoulders.  
"Perhaps. And who are you?"  
"Ratonhnhaké:ton."


	4. Third Time Is the Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Bathtub
> 
> Faithful is the name of her father's ship.

Staying aboard the _Jackdaw_ wasn't as bad as she expected; and leagues better than aboard the _Faithful_.  
"Your first time on a pirate ship?"  
"I'm not sure. I was found cruising the Antilles in a bathtub."  
"A bathtub?" A smirk graced her lips at his incredulity; most people reacted the same as Edward when she talked of her past. For the sake of a dramatic effect she often omitted information about how she came to be afloat in a bathtub; herself unsure due to her young age when their ship was attacked. Or at least that's what she always assumed.


	5. A Question of Survival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Cooperate

From the first moment she wanted to push off the stranger but she knew better; her only chance to survive was cooperation, regardless of the side he fought for. Having a man so close always made her uneasy; but oddly enough, her tension melted with the passage of time.  
"Where are you going?" It felt almost wrong when he finally slipped from the horse; warmth and security withdrawn. She had a hunch; the sense of danger more palpable around him.  
"Taking care of them. You'll be safe if you follow the road."  
"Thank you, Raton- Thank you and take care."


	6. Unlikely Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Late

She was used to visitors late in the evenings; both customers with urgent needs and officers of the Royal Army, all with different reasons to visit. It was the third time this week that her routine was disturbed by knocking way after sunset.  
"Evening, miss."  
"Kenway." She wasn't quite appreciative of any of the men yet Haytham somehow became distinct; it wasn't the frequent visits, having appropriate manners was enough. "Father's in the study. Don't keep him long."  
She allowed herself more than what was proper towards him; his often teasing attention could only be countered by witticism or sarcasm.


	7. Nighttime Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Potential

Another day passed eventless and now she laid awake in her hammock; she shared the cabin with Edward but not the bed. He was out on the deck still, most nights turning in later than her; but tonight the nagging questions didn't let her sleep.  
"Edward?" Her cabin was invaded in the past; she was cautious now.  
"Lass. Go to sleep."  
"I want to know something." The reason why he accepted her father's offer was still unclear; before, she just assumed it was to be the _entertainment_ on long voyages. "Why did you take me?"  
"I saw potential in you."


	8. It Matters Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Negligence

They moved to Boston after her mother's death; a fresh start, her father said but instead of growing as a family, they were growing apart. She blamed the war against the natives and her father's involvement with the army; Haytham's visits not helping the cause either.  
"Do you mean it? That you hate me?" The faint smirk gracing Haytham's lips when confronting her was infuriating; yet it left her displeased in more ways than she would like. His question surprised her, she wasn't aware he overheard her; blaming her father's negligence on Haytham's influence.  
"Not any of your business, Kenway."


	9. Stay Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Protect

She rode slowly, shivering as the air cooled down with the coming of nightfall; she removed the army coat for her safety. She tensed with each rustle of the leaves; unsure if anticipating trouble or the return of Ratonhnhaké:ton.  
As much she felt uneasy in his hold, it was just as comforting; she was under his protection. Even if the road was safe, part of her wished she wasn't alone.  
"You shouldn't be still out here." She gasped, nerves more frazzled than she thought; but she relaxed into his hold within seconds.  
"Sorry. I didn't-"  
"It's fine. Go faster."


	10. Brethren Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Convention

They were to meet midday in a tavern but there was no sign of Edward in the _Old Avery_; otherwise packed with pirates and the disgraced.  
"Looking for someone or a meal?" She was pulled from her thoughts by a barmaid; tense and slow to respond.  
"Someone."  
"Lass. Anne." She threw an annoyed glance at Edward for being late; his presence and arm slung over her shoulder easing her tension for a spell. "Come now. Time to introduce you."  
Friends among pirates meant more pirates; but finding herself face to face with the most wanted three wasn't what she expected.


	11. The Better One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Learn

Few days passed since _Connor_ brought her to the homestead; feeling a little lost the days he was gone. She hasn't learnt much about him, only that he was silent and deadly; and that his body was a work of art.  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Why does everyone call you _Connor_?" She hasn't the chance to get to know him; and now, when she did, questions evaded her.  
"Achilles gave me that name to blend in. With time, it became my name. Ratonhnhaké:ton is hard to say for many."  
"Can you teach me? It's nicer than _Connor_."


	12. To Your Satisfaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Compensation

Since the confrontation with Haytham, she's been mulling over her feelings more and more; uncertain even after many days. In the end, she only admitted to being upset with him for his interference.  
"It's a gift of apology." With the formalities Haytham stuck to, she expected a written apology, if anything; the gown wasn't something she could accept regardless of her intentions of forgiveness.  
"I don't want it. And neither your apology." The gesture, however noble in itself, wasn't enough to mend her and her father's relationship; even less so that it was Haytham and not her father making amends.


	13. Secrets Best Kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Drawer

She didn't mean to pry; it was an accident she found the letters and the sketch of a woman when she looked for a map Edward needed. There were still secrets between them though more and more was spilt when there was rum on the table.  
"Who is Caroline?" She half expected him to get angry; to her, it seemed like private information.  
"She was my wife. Is. Not sure, haven't heard from her." It explained a lot; mostly why Edward hasn't looked at her any different from a crew mate. But not the sudden heartache that followed his words.


	14. Fake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Bait

Upset seemed to become her natural state when it came to Haytham; though she had to admit, she was impressed by his skill of persuasion. The task sounded simple albeit embarrassing; charm one of the officers than lure him away from the dinner guests. Uncertain about his full intentions she went along with Haytham's plan; even the parts where she was introduced as his newlywed wife.  
"Already getting bored with your husband, dove?" There was only the two of them on the balcony without any sign of Haytham in the vicinity; and the drunk officer's behaviour started to become distressing.


	15. The Fate of the Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Rock

She was grateful for Ratonhnhaké:ton sparing her father's life the day they met but it was inevitable that her father, as the only survivor, would be persecuted for the murder of the hunting party. The news of her father's passing reached her even at the homestead; crumbling onto the front stairs as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"He can't take you back now." His words of comfort were clumsy; his motions displaying the same lack of experience as he rocked her body, fingers combing through her hair with her sobs dying out against his chest.  
"Thank you, Ratonhnhaké:ton."


	16. Crystal Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Dive

The sea around the island was the clearest she ever saw; its secluded beaches offering a moment of solitude that was seldom aboard vessels.  
"Edward, you frightened me." Though interrupted by the man diving into the water from a cliff above, she wasn't annoyed or upset with him.  
"Didn't mean to, lass." Her gaze was pulled from his body that the sea helped little to hide; heartache and excitement washing over her like the waves licking at her skin. His touch was searing; and even though fearing to burn she couldn't pull away. No longer a mystery how she felt.


	17. Miscalculation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Shot

It all happened so fast; Haytham pushing her out of the way, the yelp leaving the officer's lips and the gunshot that wasn't supposed to occur.  
"You're bleeding." Her finger grazed along the fresh wound as she reached out for him; her skin glistening with the crimson fluid in the pale moonlight.  
"It's nothing. We have to get out of here." His grip was firm around her arm, dragging her inside the house before guests would locate the source of the noise.  
"You need-"  
"Not now." His tone rang with a warning; with a lack of tolerance for more interruptions.


	18. Talk to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Concern  
Minor Canon Change

"Something's bothering you." She could see it, starting to be familiar with his habits and what feelings they conveyed; his actions revealed more about his emotions than words did.  
"It's nothing. Rumours only." His fingers were gentle as they combed through her hair; like that day Ratonhnhaké:ton saw her cry.  
"But you're worried. Maybe you should pay a visit to your friend, Revere."  
Her finger against his lips cut him off, leaving him no chance to talk; her own pressing against his cheek with a small kiss. "You'll be back in a spell, don't worry about me, Ratonhnhaké:ton."


	19. Not Yet Forgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Trap

"You're hurt because of me." She couldn't tear away her gaze from his bare skin, exposed when Haytham stripped to allow her application of bandages; now fingers trailing without a goal other than curiosity.  
"You never hated me." There was no need for her confirmation, Haytham wasn't assuming, he knew; sooner than she could admit it to herself.  
"No, never." Her palms flattened against his chest with the arm circled around her waist holding her tighter; her breath falling short in anticipation. She didn't dare to move, only to respond to the kiss; even more breathless when Haytham drew back.


	20. It Takes Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Regular

Stolen kisses and nightly cuddles became frequent since the afternoon on the island; a reason for both joy and misery. Deep down she knew what they shared was wrong, that Edward was likely involved with someone else; but it was all buried under the sense of belonging and being wanted.  
"Lass." He didn't say more, instead letting the kiss and his touches speak. Her fingers tangled into messy locks while his cradled her cheeks; an arm settling around her waist with time. "Be mine."  
"Edward, you're-"  
"It ended long ago." She wanted to believe him but she needed more time.


	21. Unprotected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Embrace

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! You're back." Along the book she passed time with, her restraint was cast aside; her embrace unwanted yet returned. Blood from his clothes smeared on her cheeks; warm fingers wiping them clean.  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yes. I just..." He was gone for days, not the first time but she expected him home sooner; his investigation wrapping him up in more than he prepared for.  
"I'm fine. But blood was spilt." That was quite obvious given his appearance but she would only learn later of its significance. In that moment nothing mattered; just Ratonhnhaké:ton's arms wrapping around her body.


	22. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Bedroom

_"Lass." His voice was deeper, huskier than usual; his touches silky and tempting against her skin. "Be mine."_  
And that she did. The moon was high up on the sky by the time Edward pressed a last kiss to her skin; falling into a blissful slumber soon after. She laid awake in his hold, marked inside and out as his; yet unsure if this was the wise choice. She was more to blame than Edward, laying with a married man; ignoring implications and consequences to come. Uncertainty creeped into her thoughts, shadowing over guilt; what was she even to Edward?


	23. Things I Could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Surprise

"You can't." There was something final in Ratonhnhaké:ton's voice, something that didn't bear contradiction, yet-  
"Why? There are things a woman can achieve better than any man." She's been growing more restless left behind on the homestead, manning the ledger and the finances while the man was off to fight battles not his own.  
"But not in war, _Orí:te_. I lost too many already."  
"I'm sure there are many ways I can surprise you. But be it so, I'll wait for you." Her smirk faded from her lips as they brushed against his ever so lightly. "For luck."


	24. Just a Little Seasick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Bucket

She sat cross-legged on the deck, clutching a bucket in her arms. The horizon was dark with the promise of a storm, only adding to her worries.  
"You alright, lass?" The smile she offered to Edward was feeble as he settled beside her. She purred under his touch, rubbing at her back; easing her nerves if not the pain. It was the third day in a row she woke up tired and sick but always passing after a few hours.  
"I am...I'm expecting." The words of the morning's revelation just tumbled from her lips; startling both of them alike.


	25. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Late

Dreams and nightmares left her restless; waking in the middle of the night. The house was quiet except for the soft scuffles of her steps; stopping just outside the entrance.  
"You're up late."  
"Ratonhnhaké:ton." Indignation diluted the surprise in her voice, not expecting company. In the pale moonlight she could see weapons hanging off of him, indicating his recent return. "I couldn't sleep."  
"Come." She knew better than to ask where to and fell into step beside him. Her fingers laced with his after a while for support, finding her way through the uneven ground easier with his guide.


	26. A Break from It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Message

At his call, she slipped inside one of the rooms in the _Green Dragon_. Neither of them met what they expected but the surprise cleared from Haytham's eyes quicker.  
"I wasn't expecting you."  
"I can see that, Haytham." A faint smirk crossed her lips as she took in his mostly bare body, heat rising to her cheeks. It clearly wasn't the right occasion. "My father asks to see you."  
"Tell him, I will meet him."  
"I'm not working for free~" Ever since the kiss shared in the aftermath of the murder she craved more of that. And more of _him_.


	27. A Gorgeous View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Calm

She gazed out at the ocean, seabreeze prompting her to snuggle more into Ratonhnhaké:ton's side.  
"It's so peaceful here." There was nothing just the two of them, far from conflict; war. She wanted the moment to last forever, safely wrapped by arms that might never hold her again.  
"Not for long." Their eyes met, cutting short complaints of pessimism. Her heartbeat sped, the feeling of serenity slipping.  
There was only the two of them, lips locked in a slow, cautious kiss. His hands grasped at her hips, lifting her closer; leaving her unsure but excited of what he planned.


	28. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Family

The world came to a standstill as the words left her lips; emotions crashing over her like waves against the hull of the _Jackdaw_.  
"Are you sure, lass?" There was something in his voice she never heard before; hope, perhaps.  
"Yes." She grew up with men surrounding her, knowing just enough of her body to figure out the situation at hand. "I'm scared, Edward."  
And he was conflicted over his emotions, she could tell from the way his hand remained unmoving against her back or the deep silence he broke only after minutes.  
"I'll be here for you...my family."


	29. See You Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Farewell

"I have to go. Father expects your reply." Her lips brushed against Haytham's for a last time, forcing herself to get out of bed. She dressed, aware of the steely eyes following her every movement. "Can I count on a _personal_ visit as well?"  
"Your father is a suspicious man. If he-" A kiss of farewell drowned out the remainder of the sentence.   
"He won't. But you haven't answered." She knew her father enough, that he'd twist circumstances until it was to his benefit; an engagement, likely.  
"Certainly." A sigh rolled from her, relieved that _this_ didn't have to end.


	30. A Better Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Choice: Purpose

Morning found her in her bed, turning over hard into a muscular chest. A groggy gaze swept up the body; the peaceful expression on his face etching a smile on hers.  
"Ratonhnhaké:ton?" He stirred at her soft call, groaning her name softly as brown eyes opened to bore into hers.  
"Morning, _Orí:te_." His fingers tangled in her hair, a habit by now, pulling her closer for a kiss; teasing and gentle.  
She felt content for once in a long time, whole as she found a new purpose to her; she had to love and fight the war _away_.


End file.
